Team Revolutie
Introduction Team Revolutie is the current leader in the OCM-ranking (season 25). History Team Revolutie first raced in season 16. On the back of Preisinger Krisztián and Hamdan Tamam the team ended that season in 3rd division. In the form of Julian Pope and Rogério Aleixo the team changed from allround races to cobbles and timetrials. Within half a season this led to reaching division 1, where Julian Pope managed to win the most important cobble-classic twice! During season 18 a sprinting squad was add ed to the team, led by danish captain Mark Studsgaar and the timetrial discipline was abandoned in favor of a climbing team around Felix Jaudon. Season 19 introduced hillsprinter Werner Bouma to the team, who immediatly won Germany Tour's youth competition, which he repeated two seasons after that. During the next seasons the team improved the established team and home-trained Jamal White joined the team. Michieltje also noticed a released rider he thought to be talented. It was Preben Nørskov, who was contracted and turned out to be a great timetrialist. During this time a 2nd place in the OCM-ranking was achieved. Shortly after this best accomplishment so far, the team retired for two seasons (season 22 and 23), but a comeback was inevitable. Strong comeback Season 24 was the start of the comeback and the team started slowly as it was still creating itself anew. The manager decided to focus on timetrials, sprinting and cobbles, ignoring the climbing discipline entirely. When the team was ready for serious competition, it took 54 days to get from division 8 to division 1 again and the team ended the season with a 9th place in the rankings. Mainly due to attracted Hill-sprint captain Caroll Mullan, who also managed to win NL-tour that season. The cobbles squad was being led by Aldric Persson. It didn't take long in season 25 to secure the first spot in the rankings and halfway through the season the gap with the other teams started to grow. The team's time trial squad was completely replaced, by training some new riders and added some youngsters to its selection. Home-trained Alois Rodenthal proofed to be an excellent timetrialist and sprinter, and the same could be said of Martinho Jácome. Aaron Bailey was added to the selection, hoping to add some internal competition with Aldric Persson to become the cobble-captain and that way getting extra motivation out of them. Later this season super hill-sprint talent Gerd Alards was added to the team. He could learn a lot from experienced rider Caroll Mullan and should be able to replace him when Caroll retires. Gerd Alards skills are still increasing every day, so he might even be able to outperform his teacher. Former Jerseys TeamRevolutie1.png|Season 15-17 TeamRevolutie2.png|Season 18-19 TeamRevolutie3.png|Season 20-23 TeamRevolutie4.png|Season 24 Core Riders *Caroll Mullan (England) *Aldric Persson (France) *Alois Rodenthal (Germany) *Martinho Jácome (Portugal) *Aaron Bailey (Australia) *Gerd Alards (the Netherlands) Notable Former Riders *Preisinger Krisztián (Hungary) *Hamdan Tamam (Kuwait) *Julian Pope (USA) *Rogério Aleixo (Portugal) *Mark Studsgaar (Denmark) *Felix Jaudon (Bermuda) *Werner Bouma (the Netherlands) *Jamal White (USA) *Preben Nørskov (Denmark) Notable Results : Tours : General Classification *1st: Nederlandse Tour #16 , Caroll Mullan : Youth Classification *1st: Germany Tour #18 , Werner Bouma *1st: Germany Tour #20 , Werner Bouma : Classics *1st: Zürich-Bern-Zürich #16, Tom de Clerc *1st: Astana GP #16, Jorge Leme *1st: Roubaix Classic #17, Julian Pope *1st: Roubaix Classic #19, Julian Pope Category:Netherlands Category:Teams